Terminator 2: Changing History?
by Saioko
Summary: What will you do if you'll wake up one day in your favourite movie? Where you have your own (and very good) live? Would you give it up to try and change the history of that world?
1. Part 1

**Saioko   
  
Terminator 2: Changing History?**

Disclaimer: mine is only crazy idea. 

It has been a week since I was let out from hospital. A month since an explosion at the laboratory and three weeks as I woke up after that incident. My name is Kathryn and I am 23 years old. I am Russian but I work at the USA on the exchange program. This and the today's date - 8 of June 1998 - are all I am sure off.   
I remember that I came to USA to work at some governmental institute on Mars program (development of program supply for landing unmanned module). On that day (or evening) when I was sent to a hospital I stayed late as the neighboring laboratory run and checkup of their calculations. That was when an explosion happened - model went out of control and, after breaking through the wall, crashed something at the next room. Fire was quickly extinguished and everyone evacuated. As it turned out I was the worst off and on the way to the hospital I went into coma.   
But at the same time I knew very clearly (and all the documents confirmed that), that I work at "Cyberdain Systems" - private (but under a close governmental supervising) company, that works on the development of AI. And on that unlucky evening I have just activated one of my mine latest developments, to under the code name "blue sky". That program had to integrate into all the systems of the building and all to control and to prevent all possible consequence of human mistakes. Program successfully went through all the tests, instantly understanding the situation and organizing human evacuation in all the kinds of natural and technological catastrophes. Tests were over and I was just turning of computers when suddenly an explosion occurred. I was the only one to survive and doctors up to the last moment weren't sure if I'll wake up.   
  
I told nothing about this double memory to doctors. I didn't want anyone to think that my trauma was more serious than everyone thought at the meaning, as that would mean another month or two at the hospital. More over I have already met with psychologist - his job was called different but I wasn't interested in it. I got an impression that main and only Dr. Silberman's goal was to prove to his patient that if he saw something that Dr. Silberman can't explain then that man is completely crazy. And then add another miracle cure to his carrier or another patient to his clinic. No wonder that I did everything to make our first meeting to be our last one.   
While I was at the hospital I made myself to believe that my memories to about "Mars program" were just a mind's joke - I spent a week in coma, after all. I knew who I was, where do I work, and I had already started to calculate which what mistake in the program could lead to their that explosion.   
This nice theory was broken on the day when I was let out from the hospital. When they returned my things here was a small calendar with a picture from the movie "Terminator II: Judgment Day". It had Schwarzenegger's autograph on it and I had it with me as a talisman. One of the nurses asked me what had I found in that "playboy-body builder", and when I said that I like his films, answered that had never heard him to play in movies. I said something main meaningless but inwardly was shocked. Even if someone doesn't go to the cinema at all and cognizant doesn't watch TV after "Terminator I" and "Terminator II", with all the noise around the third one and not to know that Schwarzenegger stars at the cinema?.. Well there are people who hadn't watch (nor read) "Star Wars"...   
After taking a month long furlough (after all I have nothing to do there until it is proved that explosion was caused by the program) I went home where was greatly surprised to two see that everything related to "Terminator" and Schwarzenegger's Cinema carrier disappear. Moreover, I found myself trying to answer a serious question: who is crazy after all - me or all other word. Those films were never aired. But in mine very diary I found a very... emotional record about "that completely overly crazy Connor woman" no thanks to whom some very important records of my experiments were destroyed.   
  
Over the last week I've collected many different facts but still couldn't decide who is crazy after all. That is why now I stand near the Passage (Reseda, California) near the parking lot and wait for a small "Honda" with two thirteen years old boys. I parked beforehand so that I'll be able to ride right off and on the fastest speed. Everything I could think can be useful in this crazy ride is already in the car. A gun with explosive bullets is in my pocket, but if I am right after all, I highly doubt it will be enough. 


	2. Part 2

**Saioko   
  
Terminator 2: Changing History?**

Disclaimer: mine is only crazy idea. 

Time - 16:53. Red "Honda" with two teenagers had just parked on the parking lot near the other motorcycles. I know that I have to do something, but what? Just come up to them and say: "Hello, John. You know, your mother wasn't crazy. Now there are to terminators searching for you: one to kill you, and another to save you. I don't know how do they look like, but you have to go with me."? As I said, I don't want to meet Dr. Silberman any time soon. To go after them? And what can I do against...   
With the corner of my eye I notice a young policeman quickly nearing the parking lot and taking out a gun. Taking out a gun???   
I quickly grab boys' T-shirts (when did I get to them), run to a thick brick railing, drop them on the ground and fall on the top of them. Still falling I pull to out my own gun and feel that mine left arm is strangely numb. At some moment between picking up boys and falling down, policeman (T-1000) began to shoot. Now shooting stopped (I hope he is recharging gun) and I can look out and start shooting myself. I feel like a heroine of a cheap Hollywood movie, as one of my shoots almost tear his hand off and send his gun flying away, and others turn his face and body into quicksilver mash. Boys, of course, didn't stay face down on the ground and now trying they try are trying to understand their situation. John is really doing better work than his friend, but I am not going to explain it all now. I recharge the gun (I've practiced a lot to do it as fast as possible), and push boys into the right direction, giving keys to John.   
"Into the car, now". - When John turns to look at me, I add - "Start the engine".   
Without further asking, he grabs his friends hand and drags him to the car. I follow them a bit slower, without taking my eyes from the place where fell T-1000. Who, by the way, had more than enough time to gather himself and recover his gun.   
I shoot again, hoping if not to stop him, than to distract. I miss that, after all, is far less strangely then previous hits. But someone else's shots again leave T-1000 weaponless. A man with the appearance of the Arnold Schwarzenegger and a serious looking weapon shows that I can turn back to dragging John and his friend at the safest distance possible. These two now will be busy for quite a time.   
I jump into the car, shoving boys on the rear seat. It is good that it is my left hand I can't use - it'd be harder to drive the car otherwise. I head towards the exit from the parking lot to leave this place as fast as possible, and only then I notice that both terminators moved and now are crashing cars to on both sides of my chosen way. It would be much wiser to simply ride past them on the fastest speed - good terminator can find us by himself and it is better not to give T-1000 extra chance. But... ability to act sensibly had always completely left me in such situations and this time wasn't an exception. Lucky that I've changed bumper for a stronger one. T-1000 slides far forward, leaving behind a nice silver trace. I open the door (with my right hand) and manage to move to the passenger seat without letting the car to stop. Terminator seemingly speeded the car before lowering himself on the seat, and definitely before I did it. I try to fasten my seatbelt and at the same time to make sure that boys are all right and had also fastened them. Terminator is, of course, a perfect driver, but if T-1000 would like to pursue us on the truck... it'd better not to take any chances.   
  
**An hour later. **   
Car is parked in a quiet street. Boys are sitting on the backseat - they haven't even think about unfastening their seatbelts. John, as it seems, is not in the better condition then his friend. Terminator is finishing bandaging my hand. We don't speak to each other, and it is quite good by me. Though I understand that I'll have to explain everything and soon. And John won't like it.   
- I have to call home, - well, it seems I was wrong. John had already figured (almost) everything, or still trying to stay in his perfect, comfortable and safe little world. That won't work. 


End file.
